Ate logo
by Beatriz Taisho
Summary: um flecha podeira estragar o fim como estragou o começo da vida de inuyasha, como ele regeria e perda de quem ama.


Até logo.

La estávamos nos em meio a uma boa refeição trazida por kagome da outra era quando somos atacado por youkais , bem quando eu ia sacar e minha tensaiga sinto algo perfurar o meu peito e alcançar a minha alma e me sinto preso a algo pois meu pés não tocão o chão quando alho ao meu redor kagome luta com dois youkais com suas flecahs enquando miroku e sango lutam com um grande youkai quando eu noto que em meio a essa batalha tem uma mulher de cabelos castanhos face com traços bonitos mais olhos tão negros quanto sua alma pois essa mulher era uma sacerdotisa das sombras, quando eu me dou conta que estou lacrado igual e 50 anos atrás por um momento eu sinto raiva,ressentimento,dor e algumas lembranças das quais eu gostaria de não gostaria de me recordar invadiam a minha mente quando o meio youkai parou de pensar em suas lembranças olhou que a batalha a gora resumia se entre a sacerdotisa e miroku e sango que tinhan a ajuda de shippo e kirara enquanto kagome corria ate ele e lhe disse:

- calma inuyasha eu vou tira-la de você

- rápido kagome

-calma vai ser como na primeira vez .-ao dizer isso ela se encontrava agarrada aos galhos da arvora para ficar não altura dele e tirar a flecha mas essa proximidade deixou o meio youkai inquieto então ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-como da primeira vez

Então ela segurou a flecha negra que começou a purifica La e conseguiu porem quando foi arancala deu um grito de dor e caio no chão de barriga pra baixo e inuyasha pode ver que foi uma flecha negra que a ferio mas ao cair kagome levou com ela a flecha purificada e quando estava livre logo correu ate kagome que estava por um fio de vida e ele sábia disso, enquanto miroku "sugava" a sacerdotisa sango corria ao socorro de kagome enquanto skippo chorava agarrado na garota quando sango se deu conta que nada podia ser feito desabou em lagrimas e o monge a abraçou forte enquanto kagome era abreçado de um modo protetor por inuyasha ela lhe disse com a voz rouca e falha:

- eu te amo seu grande idiota . ela hesitou mais depois falou-e sempre vou amar

Inuyasha pensou aflito o por que de aquilo parece um despedida lagrimas caião de seus olhos e ele lhe disse:

Eu também te amo kagome - apesar de não querer confessar ele amava kagome mais do que já amou a kikioy então e menina lhe deu um sorisso fraco e disse- ate logo inuyasha-então ele se lembrou que ela lhe ensinara a diferença entre "adeus" e "ate logo" mais mesmo assim ainda parecia uma despidia então ele felou: - do que esta falndo kagome. então ele notou que ela não respirava mais a loco de raiva começou a sacudila e a gritar seu nome:

-KAGOME.

Emtão ele chegou a conclusão que na morte da kikioy ele realmente sofreu mais conseguia viver com a dor ,mas não conseguia suporta a idéia de viver em um mundo no qual kagome não estivesse.

Depois desse acontecido ele conseguiram derrotar naraku mais inuyasha estava distante , bem shippo foi embora terminar suas estudo de raposa sango e miroku estavam tendo filho como coelhos, mas ele não superar a morte de kagome pelo contrario cada dia a dor so aumentava ele não conseguia dormi sem sonhar com ele todos os dia sentia o seu cheiro como o de uma lembrança a única coisa que sobrou dela foi o seu colar ele em seus pensamentos "kagome que saudades de quando você me obrigava a sentar" quando ele sentio o cheiro dela achou estar ficando louco mais aquele cheiro era muito mais forte do que o de uma lembrança então ele seguiu chegando a uma cachoeira e perto de uma arvore estava ele linda como ele se lembrava com o soriso tão doce ele correu ate ela e lhe abraçou a mesma o beijou o meio yokai arregalou os olhos cheioas de lagrimas de alegria mas então ela lhe disse:

-Adeus inuyasha. Ele a olhou chocado mais não deixaria a sua kagome escapar de novo mas em meio a lagrimas ele lhe disse:

- NÃO kagome eu não agüento méis um dia sem voce deve aver alguma maneira de ficarmos juntos. Berrava o youkai ainda agarrado a kagome .

- sim tem mais e muito egoísta e eu jamais poderia lhe pedir tal coisa.

-kagome eu faço qualquer coisa pra fica ao seu lado

-voce poderia vir comigo mais ...

- mas o que eu teira que morrer .ela olhou pra ele supreso e ele por sua vez tinha um sorriso de alivio nos lábios -eu sei kagome pois kikiyo já me oferecera . ainda o olhava confusa e surpresa então disse:

-Então vamos .

-vamos. Assim partiram

Antes do escurecer encontraram o corpo de inuyasha, mas miroku e sango sabiam que onde que que ele estivesse estava ao lado de kagome.


End file.
